forgottenrealmsfandomcom-20200223-history
Gorion
Gorion was a monk, a learned sage and a respected member of the Harpers during the 14 century DR. In his senior years Gorion lived in the library-fortress of Candlekeep, at least between his adventures around Faerûn. Perhaps Gorion's most notable impact on history was his raising several Bhaalspawn children, one of whom played a crucial part in the fulfillment of Alaundo's prophecy regarding the god-children. He acted as the foster guardian to Abdel Adrian and the ever-optimistic, yet often mischievous, Imoen. Description Gorion had a tall and thin build, standing around 6' (1.83 m) tall, with a particularly rigid posture. In his later years he usually had a notably old face, highlighted by a friendly expression and pointed, gray beard with long, gray hair tied up in a ponytail. Gorion was a skilled and powerful spellcaster capable of offensive arcane magic and spells that could heal and alleviate grievous wounds. Possessions Gorion wielded an oak staff, a dagger and often wore dark gray robes. Relationships Gorion's friends among the Harpers included the Sage of Shadowdale Elminster Aumar, Khelben "Blackstaff" Arunsun and the husband-and-wife duo, Khalid and Jaheira. He trusted the couple like no others, and entrusted them with the care of his foster child in the case he could no long watch over them. History In his younger years, Gorion had been an active adventurer and agent of the Harpers. Among other exploits, he had once faced the red dragon Firkraag and emerged alive and somewhat victorious, at least enough to have scarred the beast while keeping himself in one piece. Gorion raised Abdel Adrian as his son, at Candlekeep, initially trying to educate him as a monk of Torm. Abdel did not take well to this lifestyle, and became a mercenary, leaving Candlekeep. He watched out for other children of Bhaal as well, as evidenced by his care for Imoen. Gorion kept their divine heritage a secret from them, as well as others, sharing the sensitive information with no one else, save for his old friend and advisor on the issue, the wise mage Elminster. Gorion told his child they were the result of a he spent with a friend and one-time lover who passed in childbirth. Sometime around the 19th of Kythorn, 1368 DR Gorion was warned of the threat of another Bhaalspawn, Sarevok Anchev of the Iron Throne, in a letter from his old friend Elminster. He sent out for Abdel so that they could flee the threat of Sarevok together, but during their travels, were ambushed by several mercenaries, including Eagus and Kamon. One of the mercenaries fired a steel crossbow bolt that struck Gorion in the eye, inflicting a mortal wound. Abdel proceeded to slay the entire group, and Gorion's final act was to cast a healing spell upon his adopted son. After his death, Abdel buried Gorion's body. Appendix Appearances ;Novels: * Baldur's Gate (novel) ;Video games: * Baldur's Gate * Baldur's Gate: Enhanced Edition * Baldur's Gate II: Throne of Bhaal Gallery Gorion2.png|Gorion in Candlekeep in Baldur's Gate Gorion3.png|A loading screen with Gorion and his Ward in Baldur's Gate Gorion4.png|Gorion casting multiple magic missile in Gorion fighting Sarevok Anchev in [[Baldur's Gate (game) Gorion6.png|The Master Wraith in Gorion form in Baldur's Gate II: Throne of Bhaal Gorion7.png|The shade of Gorion in Baldur's Gate II: Throne of Bhaal Gorion - Magic Missile.jpg|Gorion casting magic missile against the henchmen of Sarevok outside Candlekeep. References External links * Category:Males Category:Wizards Category:Humans Category:Sages Category:Members of the Harpers Category:Inhabitants of Candlekeep Category:Inhabitants of the Sword Coast Category:Inhabitants of the Western Heartlands Category:Inhabitants of West Faerûn Category:Inhabitants of Faerûn Category:Inhabitants of Toril Category:Inhabitants of lawful good alignment Category:Inhabitants